


Vibration

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna shows Kel something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibration

“Hold out your hand,” Alanna ordered, and when Kel complied, she passed her a small object.

The item was smooth, egg shaped, as long as Kel's thumb and somewhat thicker. The material seemed to be stone, but it wasn't a kind she was familiar with. “What is it?”

“Just something I picked up in my travels.” The statement was innocent enough, but somehow the look on Alanna's face was anything but.

“What does it do, though?”

Alanna spoke a word Kel didn't quite hear, in a language she definitely didn't know. The object began to shake, and then vibrate, in Kel's hand. Her first impulse was to clutch at it, in case it managed to shake itself off her flat palm, but the spell that made it move must have kept it in place. Kel was transfixed by the feeling of the smooth stone vibrating against her hand.

Then Alanna spoke another word, and the item went still. Kel found her voice. “What's it for?”

Alanna's small hands closed over Kel's bigger one, encapsulating the stone. “Take off your breeches and I'll show you.”


End file.
